Lisa Campiti
Lisa Campiti was a Sunnydale High student who served as a member of the school's band, playing the tuba. Biography Following the death of Emily Djiemanowicz, Lisa mourned her lost and attended her funeral. Sometime after graduating in 1998, Lisa remained in contact with Buffy Summers and Cordelia Chase since she befriended them. She moved over to San Francisco where she worked in the Police Department. Lisa enjoyed her job and spent time on what her plans were for college. Sometime in mid-2006, Lisa witnessed a huge storm which swooped over San Francisco. She grew in shock when she saw a burning eye coming out from the heart of the storm. The eye was revealed to be the Dark Lord Sauron, who was regaining much of his strength and was planning to unleash chaos throughout all other worlds. Lisa took her time off from work when she learned of a secret organization that was been formed in order to stand up against this upcoming evil. Carrying a Crossguard as her only weapon, Lisa joined the Watchers Army and entered to Middle-earth to fight against the forces of Mordor. Across the land of Rohan, Lisa and the whole army joined forces with Gandalf and the Rohirrim Army and fought against the Uruk-hai during the Battle of Helm's Deep. As the Uruk-hai were retreating into a forest which came out of nowhere, Lisa couldn't believe what she saw and how the trees were moving and shaking around as they kill all the Uruk-hai. After the battle was over, Lisa was one of those that followed the Fellowship to Isengard and confront Saruman in order to gain information on the enemy's plan to assault Middle-earth. She grew very fond with Legolas and was quite impressed how he aimed his arrow right at Gríma who betrayed Saruman. Arriving to Edoras, Lisa attended the celebration and was present inside the Great Hall where King Théoden announced to all those that died defending the gates of Helm's Deep from the forces of evil. During the feasting, Lisa smiled as she watched Legolas attend the drinking contest with Gimli and several Dwarves from the Iron Hills. Sometime after the contest, Lisa wanted to learn from the elf how to handle a bow, in which he gladly accepted. She later attended the meeting where everyone discusses on what is to be done with Pippin, who saw glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sometime after Pippin and Gandalf left Edoras and ventured to Gondor, Lisa trained with Legolas and learned very quick in using her bow to strike against her enemies. When the signal passed across the White Mountains, Lisa saddled up her horse and traveled to Dunharrow. Upon arriving, she dismounted on top of a large camp site on the side of a huge cliff. She began to look around and grew nervous when she heard that those that journey the road to the shadow of the mountain never return. That night, Lisa later watches Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli depart and enter the Path of the Dead in the mountains behind Dunharrow. Lisa was one of those that grew fearful that with them gone, there wouldn't be hope in defeating the vast armies of Mordor. In the morning, Lisa climbed up her horse and followed all the riders to Gondor. Arriving to Gondor at dawn, Lisa is seen wearing full armor where she looks onwards at the huge Orc army massing outside the city. Listening to Théoden's speech, Lisa held on to her weapons and yells out her war cry with everyone who are ready to fight. Charging down the field towards her opponents, Lisa avoided all the arrows and crash into the Orcs. Remembering what Legolas said during her training, she quickly took out her bow and killed several Orcs through their lines. As the Orcs couldn't fight back, as they are all crushed beneath the trampling hooves, Lisa watches them retreat and turns to see a large row of 40 Mûmakil and 100,000 Easterlings marching towards the city. Lisa fought bravely in the Battle of Pelennor Fields and assisted hundreds of archers in shooting down a few Mûmakil, along with many Haradrim archers. She was able to survive the battle and gather the wounded. Lisa later travelled with the armies of the Free Alliance to the Black Gate and waited silently as Sauron's army marches out of the gate. She took part in the Battle of Morannon and survived when she watched the tower of Barad-dûr collapse, which resulted the death of Sauron. After Sauron's death, Lisa attended the coronation where Aragorn was crowned the King of Gondor. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Members of the Watchers Army